glestfandomcom-20200213-history
UNATF
Military is a free, massive mod for GAE. Offering over 20 units and 10 upgrades, it also boasts over 30 scripted scenarios, 81 maps, and 3 tilesets (Dark Forest, Winter Forest, Evergreen). Designed as a futuristic, military-based faction, it was the first full GAE mod to ever be completed, and thus, offers many unique functions including water units, effects, emanations, special particle projectiles, auto-returning, auto-healing/repairing, extra lua commands for scenario scripting, and more. Military boasts 29 standard units and 4 scenario only units, a higher than normal unit count. The units are very diverse, ranging from the powerful, short-ranged flamethrower, to the quick special op. There's the brutal tank, the lightening fast humvee, the standard infantry, the anti-infantry grenader, and the long range howitzer. There's a lot of diversity, and a lot of room for personalization! With over 80 maps, 3 environments, 34 scenarios, and 4 tutorials, the faction boasts a uniqueness that manages to incorporate new features. Military is an RTS, that is, a Real Time Strategy game. You must build up your army and defeat the foe. Privates can gather resources and construct buildings and defensive structures. Buildings can produce various units and upgrades. Units can fight or assist and aid each other. The units all link into a complex web of units, buildings, and upgrades. By using an array of different units, maximizing their strengths and weaknesses, you must work your way around your opponent's defenses, which are the best in military than any other mod, finally defeating your foe. Military also has 10 upgrades, again, a larger than normal amount. They range from unit unlocking such as aerodymics, to stat increasing such as advanced tactics, to fortifying such as wartime negotations, to nuclear constructers such as plutonium extraction. Official Description Many years in the future, in the 2030 era, things are peaceful. Or for the most part, that is. However, not everyone want peace. Some would seek to use distruction and mayhem, threatening the world's balance. Thus, we must fight against these murderers, seeking for eternal peace, someday... Over time, technology has changed in some ways. New resources exist, and populations soar. Weapons have changed little over the past 30 years. Sure, they have grown faster, more powerful, more dangerous, but the basic style has been preserved. Even if we defeat those who seek to destroy our planet, another will step forward to take their place. So why do we fight? Why throw away the lives of our soldiers like we would to a rabid dog? Simple, we fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves. We fight for the good of others, with an eternal dream of peace. We most likely will not live to see that day, but we fight so that our children and grandchildren may have better luck than you. That, is what Military is. History Military was originally conceived in 2008, but the original release could not get a functional AI. That version of military was wildly different, sporting two factions with a much more futuristic twist, including robots, among others. Later that year, the creator, Omega, decided to revitalize Military with version 2, which would bring it down to one, more realistic faction, which could promise a fun and functional experience. It worked, and Military as it is now, was born. Over time, though, it underwent several changes to keep up with changing GAE technology, including adding water units and more effects to several units, utilizing those GAE functions. Units in Military Surface Units Surface units make up the core of any faction, and Military does not disappoint. All buildings are built on the surface, barring the dock, as well, the Private (worker-style unit) and all beginning units are surface units. The Infantry is our first surface attack unit, and is the starting block of the Marine, Machine Gun Turret, and RPG Trooper. The Marine is a strong early game unit, though it can be replaced by the more powerful Special Op later in the game. Armoured units such as the tank and humvee are also surface units who are well armoured to survive against attacks. Arial Units Air units are also an important part of the game, and Military offers two air units. The Heli is the first that can be created, and is a medium-speed unit with high power versus infantry. The Stealth Bomber is very fast and capable of evading attacks while moving, which gives it a distinct advantage for scouting, as well, its piercing missiles are most effective against buildings or armoured units. Water Units New to military, the only water units available are the Dock and Battleship. The dock must be constructed near the water's edge, while the Battleship is an offensive unit free to roam the seas. Strategies for Military *Start with a simple recruitment station and spam infantry (and promote those to marines, the cost is cheap, but worth it). It's important you build up a small army of basic units before you try to expand too much. *Flamethrowers are slow and well armored, but if attacked too much, they can be taken down before they reach the foe. Distract the foe with slightly faster and much cheaper Baton Soldiers. *Medic's healing aura slowly recovers the HP of nearby units, and this regeneration stacks. Use this to your advantage and keep a number of medics around to keep your soldiers in fighting shape! Each one heals units around it 15 HP per second, so 5 medics will heal nearby units 75 HP per second, enough to usually survive a few extra attacks than the foe. *Tanks are best against buildings, and their large splash helps drastically. They can do good against normal units, but be warned that their very slow attacks allows them to be easily piled. *Special ops are a good, run-of-the-mill unit for mid to late game scimershes. While more expensive than marines, they offer much better stats and a faster attack. Their second attack, snipe, is only handy before they begin attacking, since it requires all their energy. It can instantly kill any normal unit, but shouldn't be wasted, since the less energy slows down their normal attack. It can be useful, however, for getting rid of a few pesky powerful units such as the flamethrower. *With greater emphasis on air units in military, one must keep an eye on what units are capible of bringing down the deadly arial units quickly. RPG Troopers are a portable, but weaker version of anti aircraft weapontry, while AA Launchers are best at the base. Most units with guns can attack air, but results will be slower, and air units have devastating splash attacks... Downloads Military has downloads for different Operating Systems: OS-Independant 7zip Package This can be used on any operating system, and will require 7zip or an archive program capable of extracting 7zip files to open. It contains all the core data, which can be copied to a Glest Directory, as well as executables for both Windows and Linux, should you need them. http://www.filefront.com/17201774/military_24_files.7z Windows Installer This is recommended for Windows users, as it makes installation easy and painless, especially for those who are not very tech-experienced. http://www.filefront.com/17202038/military_24_install.exe Linux Installer An alternative to the 7zip package, Linux users can use their installer. http://www.filefront.com/17202137/military_24_install Official Site Military's official site is http://military.glestguide.co.cc which is a well created site boasting images and everything you could need for Military, as well as the latest downloads and downloads for additional add-ons, plus links for source code and more! Image Gallery 2f.jpg|An army massing after an enemy attack. Military1b.jpg|Our well constructed base early in the game. 10f.jpg|The military main menu screen. 9f.jpg|Attacking the foe! 7f.jpg|Fighting through all weather.